


Bedfellows

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Spock’s relationship to Jim and Leonard is still new and he isn’t sure if he is handling it as he should.





	Bedfellows

Spock walked as swiftly as he dared through the Enterprise corridors. Thankfully many crewmembers ignored him, more focused on repairs and getting certain areas back up and running fully. They had been awakened during gamma shift by a red alert and while the ensuing battle had been fierce it had also been short lived. Spock found himself immensely grateful for that as he slipped back into his quarters and leaned against the door, his normally well kept shields threatening to collapse at any moment.

Spock shivered hard despite the increased temperature in his room. He suppressed a moan at the aching of his body that he knew had nothing to do with the recent battle. As the headache continued to pound and was combined with unrelenting nausea. Not enough to need to vomit, but just enough to make him wish he could.

He glanced at his bed aware that he needed rest and yet a part of himself needed something more. He gave into the desire, allowing his body to guide him through the shared bathroom and went into Jim’s quarters. They were dark and unoccupied as Jim still had fallout to deal with; his bed was unmade as the alert had raised both Jim and Leonard in a hurry. 

Spock had not joined them as such yet. Different cultures different expectations about intimacy it was normal. Still he stood there wondering, not for the first time, if they would be better off to have a relationship among themselves rather than bringing him in as the inexperienced third wheel.

Polyamours relationships were noted in humans and in several other species. However, he had been unable to find significant evidence of such a relationship in Vulcan texts. He was wading into what were uncharted waters, and with little data to work with. He was still working through having feelings as a part of his daily life and being comfortable with that for himself, let alone expressing those feelings to two other people equally.

Spock winced as his head pounded. There would be time to focus on such matters when his mind was less…muddled. He crawled into the bed, the pillows smelled of the disinfectant used in sickbay and Jim’s spiced aftershave. Shivering, but not wanting to change the environmental controls he pulled the blanket tightly around him and thankfully sleep came swiftly.

***

He was awakened sometime later by the sound of voices just outside, in what could jokingly be called the living room. Leonard and Jim were discussing the recent battle and the state of the crew. Spock froze, he had not expected them to return without him knowing. Still they hadn’t noticed him yet perhaps they would leave again and he could go to his own room without incident.

It was not to be as Jim turned around for something and noticed the person occupying his bed.

“Spock?”

Jim came over and gently touched his shoulder and Spock looked up at him.

“My apologies, Jim, I did not mean to remain so long.”

He made to get up, but Jim’s firm grip kept him on the bed and then he heard the whirl of McCoy’s tricorder.

“Influenza, Jim,” he announced. “Knocks most people off their feet like this; surprised he’s lasted this long considering what we’ve just been through.” 

Jim frowned.

“Spock, you’re supposed to tell us when this kind of thing happens.”

“It did not impede my ability to work during the crisis, and as it is not a disease with an immediate cure it was not something to concern yourselves with.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. 

“Because you’re running a fever and are clearly out of your Vulcan mind I’m going to ignore that comment.”

Spock closed his eyes and tried to bury has face in a pillow as the light became too much. McCoy smiled at the sight, and ran one hand through Spock’s hair.

“I’ll get something for that headache,” he said softly. 

As McCoy went to his own quarters Jim pulled an extra blanket from a drawer and draped it over the bed. 

“You should not remain, Jim. I risk infecting you.”

Jim smiled. “These are my quarters, Spock.”

“Then I shall leave. I do not know what drove me to seek such an inappropriate place to rest.”

Jim’s hand found its way to Spock’s shoulder again and squeezed gently. “Perhaps you sought something to make the experience more bearable.”

Spock had no answer to that. 

“Besides you’re not going anywhere like this.”

Spock shivered. “Then would you mind raising the temperature of your quarters?”

“I’ve got a better solution to that.” 

With that Jim took off his boots and got into the bed himself. Spock, to his growing shame, moved closer to him. Jim was so warm. 

“This is unnecessary,” he mumbled, his head half buried in Jim’s chest. 

Jim chuckled. “Why?” he asked in amusement.

“You shouldn’t drop everything merely for my needs.”

“That’s how this works, Spock, a little give, a little take,” McCoy answered as he came back.

Spock heard the hiss of the hypospray as the medicine was injected into his shoulder, then the shuffling of boots and blankets before McCoy cuddled close to him on the other side.

“I do not wish to inconvenience either of you.”

McCoy frowned. “You’re not, why would you think that?” he asked.

“You two are more in tune with the....emotional nuances that come with this relationship. Perhaps it is better that you do so on your own rather than continue to include me in something with which I have little understanding.”

Jim and McCoy glanced at each other, equally concerned about Spock’s feelings of inadequacy.

Jim pressed his fingers gently to Spock’s as he had seen Sarek and Amanda do. “Over the centuries many people have written many pretty words to describe love, but I find it’s a rather simple feeling, Spock.”

“For me it seems to be anything but simple. I find it difficult to comprehend its many forms and applications.”

“Oh, I don’t know, you look to us for comfort, but in looking out for our health you don’t want your needs and desires to override ours,” McCoy said, tracing one finger over Spock’s ear and smiling. “I’d say you’re doing just fine.” 

Spock allowed himself to press close to their light touches and although his physical state would take time to recover he had to admit, if only to himself, that he still felt...better somehow.

Perhaps this wasn’t so complicated after all.

The End


End file.
